Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 8 - Trust
Wilkommen zum nächsten Teil meines Walkthroug. (Ich weiss, es ist falsch geschrieben) Jetzt spielen wir einen möchtegern Oliver Twist mit einem Affenschwanz. Ganz genau. Es ist Zidane. Seine Geschichte ist so. Er war mit Bartz unterwegs. Der wurde entführt. Und jetzt will er ihn mit Squall retten. Anfangs hat man aber noch Bartz als Assist. Später aber nicht. Act 1 Zidane und Bartz befinden sich im Norden der Map. Die beiden sind auf dem Mond. Zidane fordert Bartz zu einem thumb|302px|Ganz normal. Ein schwules Kind und eins mit einem Schwanz spielen auf dem Mond. Ich weiss nicht was daran abnormal sein soll.Rennen herraus. Wer als erstes seinen Kristall findet gewinnt. Bartz meint, dass das eine Schatzjagd ist und, dass das für ihn ein Kinderspiel sein wird. Zur Info, Bartz ist in seinem Orginalspiel oft auf Schatzjagd gegangen. Zidane sagt er soll nicht vergessen mit wem er redet. Er sagt selber, dass er ein Dieb ist. Danach läuft Zidane vor und Bartz ihn nach. Das Kapitel beginnt im "Gateway to a Micro Desert". Geht aufs Emblem und setzt da ein Staightchain (ist es richtig geschrieben?) ein. So kriegt ihr alle. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Unten Bartz Lv. 12, rechts Lv. 6 Vaan, dahinter Lv. 6 Zidane und oben Lv. 6 Kuja. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter, eine Lv. 6 Garland-Manikin und eine Kiste mit einer EX-Charge. Wenn ihr mit dem Stein auf die andere Seite geht ist an der Spitze von der Insel eine Kiste mit einem Pink Tail. Außerdem ist auf dem Weg zum nächsten Gateway eine weitere Garland-Manikin. In der Nähe von der Manikin ist ein zerstörbarer Stein. Slidet dann auf die Insel und öffnet die Kiste. Da ist ein KP-Gambler. Der ist echt gut. Geht jetzt zu roten "Gateway of Trials". Beim Eintretten kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Kuja und Artemisia. Kuja frägt sich ob das alles real ist. Artemisia meint er erinnert sich nicht weil er besiegt wurde. Lusche. Der Rest ist nicht wichtig. Hier ist ein Boss also wieder der kurze Weg. Weil das Arschloch namens Bartz im Weg ist müssen wir zwei statt einen besiegen um zu dem zu kommen. Und zwar folgende Manikins: Lv. 6 Zidane und Lv. 12 Bartz. Geht dann zur Stigma. Sobald ihr sie berührt habt seid ihr in Kefkas Turm. Die beiden sehen einen Kristall. Bartz läuft sofor hin. Wenn man einen Kristall sieht wo man angebilich gottesgleiche Kräft bekommt und er über so ein leuchtendes Ding schwebt ist das schon verdächtig. Als er ihn berührt verschwindet er. Dann kommt Kefka. Er meint die Maus tappt in die Falle, doch der Affe bleibt drausen. Passt irgenwie. Er meint das könnte interessant werden. Zidane frägt ihn ob er das gemacht hat. Kefka frägt ihn ob er zu blöd ist um zu wissen was eine Falle ist. Obwohl Kefka einer Chaos´ Knechten ist, find ich es immer geil wenn er kommt, weil man da immer was zu lachen hat. Nach dem Kampf will Zidane wissen wo Bartz ist. Kefka meint, dass er seine Zeit damit verschwendet. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Garland und Artemisia. Garland meint, dass sie Kuja verletzt hat. Scheiß drauf. Der kann eh nichts. Wenn die fette Frau singt An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter und ein Mogle-Shop. Hier sind folgende Esper: Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, Barbarizia, Rubicante (das sind die Elementarfürste aus Final Fantasy IV) und der Gigant von Babil. Geht dann weiter zum roten "South Lufenia Gateway". Hier ist ein Boss also malwieder der kurze Weg. Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass seit den letzten Kapitel immer drei statt zwei Bosse vorkammen? Um zum Boss zu gelangen muss man nur eine Manikin besiegen. Und zwar eine Lv. 14 Squall-Manikin. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr in Artemisias Schloss. Hier ist die Szene aus dem vorherigen Kapitel wo Zidane Squall hilft. Da muss ich ja nichts weiter erklären. Nach dem Kampf verschwindet Garland. Dann kommt die Szene wo er zu Squall geht. Danach sind sie in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Sie folgen dem Licht. Zidane sagt, dass er Bartz umbedingt retten will. Und dass sie fast am Ende vom Licht sind. Drama Baby Drama Squall und Zidane sind jetzt im Süd-Osten der Map. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist ein weißes Gateway. Das "Ryukahn Gateway". Setzt da ein Multichain ein, und zwar ein Feld über den Startpunkt. So kriegt ihr alle. Hier sind zwei goldene Manikins. Ziemlich weit vorne ist das "Gateway of the Great Will". Setzt ein Jumpchain zwischen den zwei Manikins ein. Oder falls ihr es nicht verstanden habt, das Feld links von Squall. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Links Lv. 14 Laguna, unten Lv. 14 Tifa, mitte Kuja Lv. 14, oben rechts Lv. 9 Exdeath und unten links ist eine große Lv. 24 Artemisia-Manikin. Geht dann raus. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr im Palnetenkern. Bartz ist wieder frei und läuft auf euch zu. Er hohlt seinen Kristall raus. Er meint, dass er die Schatzsuche gewonnen hat. Zidane will den Kristall in die Hand nehmen. Squall warnt ihn noch, doch es ist zu spät. Er befindet sich auf dem Dach des alten Chaos Schrein. Er höhrt ein Lachen. Es ist Kuja. Er meint, dass sie sich endlich wieder treffen. Dann erscheint er vor ihm. Wisst ihr was. Der sagt jetzt einen Haufen unwichtiger Dinge die man in fünf Worte zusammen fassen kann. Und zwar: Schlag mir bitte eine rein. Wir überspringen das Viedeo und machen weiter. Durch den Teleport ist Zidane jetzt im Nord-Westen der Map. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist ein weißes Gateway. Mach das öfter und geht dann zum nächsten roten Gateway. Das "Inherited Memories" Gateway. Beim Eintreten kommt eine Sprechszen zwischen Kuja und Garland. Garland frägt ihn ob es ihm gut geht. Kuja frägt ihn ob er gekommen ist um ihn auszulachen. Ich bersönlich schon. Kommt schon. Lachen wir mal alle über ihn. Garland meint er ist nicht nur deswegen gekommen. Ha. Selbst von ihm wird er verarscht. Dann sagte er soll sich rächen. Und dann verschwindet er. Er hat nicht gesagt an wen. Zidane ist danach im Pandämonium. Ihm erscheint Cosmos. Zidane sagt zu ihr es ist heute kein guter Tag für ein Date. Er ist in sie verknalt. Wenn ihr das liest müsst ih die Betonung auf ist lege. So als ob ihr es wie eine Welle spricht. Weiter im Text. Sie meint er soll keine Angst haben. Er meint er ist ausgepowert. Und dass er nichts für sie tun kann. Wenn meint er wohl. Cosmos meint es gibt immer etwas was man machen kann. Wenn man hinhört und nicht liest hört man wie Cosmos "fail" sagt. Danach verschwindet Cosmos mitten im Satz. Hier ist ein Boss. Also der kurze Weg. Dazu muss man zwei Manikins besiegen. Die erste ist eine Lv. 14 Cecil-Manikin und die zweite ist eine Lv. 18 Wolke der Dunkelheit-Manikin. Geht dann zur Stigma. Sobald ihr sie berührt habt seid ihr in der Kristallwelt. Kuja erscheint dann vor einem. Zidane meint er soll ihm aus den Weg gehen. Als er gefragt wird wieso, meint er weil er um jeden Preis zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrt. Kuja frägt ihn ob es ihm nicht gefällt alleine zusein. Zidane frägt ihn ob Kuja Freunde hat. Kuja ist forever alone. Kuja meint er soll ihn nicht ihn Verbindung mit diesen Tieren bringen. Ich frag mich immer noch warum er einen Eierbecher trägt. Weiss er etwa nicht was Hosen sind? Danach schießt er Magiekugeln auf Zidane. Er weicht denen leicht aus. Er meint er habe ihn enttäuscht. Er will nämlich noch diese Tragödie genießen. Hier beginnt die Kampfszene. Zidane läuft die Wand der Hauptsäule entlang. Kuja fliegt neben ihn her. Danach schießt er mit diesethumb|304px|left|Also jetzt nicht. Er spielt grade.n weißen Kugeln was immer um ihn herum schweben auf ihn. Aber Zidane weicht allen aus. Danach schießt er weiter und lacht dabei wie ein Irrer. Dann sticht Zidane eins seiner Schwerter in die Säule als Bremse, und springt dann zu Kuja. Und genau wo die beiden in der Luft gegenüberstehen beinnt der Kampf. Echt geil finde ich. Nach dem Kampf liegt Kuja auf den Knien am Boden. Da erscheint sein Kristall. Es sieht aus wie der rießiege Kristall der in der Map am Himmel schwebt. Bevor sich Kuja auflöst frägt ihn Zidane ob es wirklich so schwer ist jemanden zu vertrauen. Er sagt eine Menge Sachen aber kurz gefasst sagt er "nein". Kurz darauf trifft er Squall und Bartz im interdimensionalen Riss. Er zeigt ihnen seinen Kristall. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern